


What Visions I Have Seen

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve has dreams.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Kudos: 18
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	What Visions I Have Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote:  
> “My Oberon! What visions have I seen! Methought I was enamoured of an ass.”   
> ~~A Midsummer Night’s Dream, Act 4, Scene 1

Steve dreamed of Tony. 

Not just dreams, though. No, these were full on erotic dreams, dreams that he woke hard and needy from. Still that wasn’t the worst part. 

The worst part was having to see and work with Tony. 

He found himself staring at Tony’s mouth and wondering if he was as good as his dreams. But that wasn’t all. Everything Tony did reminded him of the dreams. When he walked, when he drank coffee, when he worked on something with his blow torch and soldering iron, every damn thing he did.

Steve ended up back in his quarters every evening with his pants down and his cock in his hand, crying out Stark’s name when he came. 

It had to stop. He did the only thing he could think of. He started avoiding all contact with Stark. He only showed up for missions. He ate in his quarters and worked out late at night when everyone else was asleep. He did all Fury’s paperwork on his computer in his quarters. 

The dreams still came but he didn’t have to look at Stark every day. 

It worked perfectly until it didn’t. 

He was eating popcorn and watching a Sherlock Holmes movie. The lead actor reminded him of Stark. He told himself that meant nothing. It was just a good movie. 

Someone knocked on his door. Maybe he could pretend he didn’t hear it at all. 

“Rogers! It’s me, Stark. We need to talk.”

Fuck! He did _not_ need to talk to Tony Stark. Fuck, fuck, fuck! 

“Come on, Steve.” 

He got up slowly and walked to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it. 

“What can I do for you, Tony?” 

“Tell me what I’ve done to make you hide in here all the time.” 

“You’re an arrogant ass, Stark. Why do you think you’re the reason for this? Ever think that maybe I just need to be alone? Maybe after 60 years in the ice that I need some time?”

“Yep. Thought of all those and rejected them. I decided it’s me that you’re pissed at for some reason and I want to know what it is.”

“It’s not really you.” 

“Then who is it really?” 

Shit! He plunged in, deciding he might as well come clean. Stark knew something was up anyway. 

“It’s you in my dreams.”

“You’re angry at me in your dreams?” Tony looked like he wasn’t sure whether to laugh or to cry.

“Kind of.” 

“Kind of angry?”

“Well, not exactly.” Steve was beginning to squirm. He really didn’t want to tell Stark he couldn’t look at him without seeing him on his knees between Steve’s outstretched legs, using his mouth and his hand to drive Steve wild. He did not want to tell Stark that.

He didn’t have to. Suddenly, Stark began to laugh. He laughed hard and long, so hard that he wiped a tear or two away as he finally wound down. “They’re not that kind of dream, are they?”

Steve shook his head solemnly. 

“Am I top or bottom?”

“Kinda neither. More, um, oral.”

“Oooh. Well, I’m bottom in mine. Every fucking time I see you, I wonder if you’re hung like you are in _my_ dreams.”

Steve stared. 

“You have dreams about me?” he finally managed to say. 

Tony became serious. “I do. I – uh, they’re all sex dreams.”

“What’re we going to do?”

Tony took a step closer to Steve and reached for his hand. Steve let him take it. Tony didn’t shake it, holding it in his instead. He stepped even closer to Steve. “Maybe we need to find out if this translates to the real world or if we’re better off with our dreams.” 

“You mean?”

Tony nodded. 

“I’m not even sure what to do,” Steve said.

“How do we start in your dream?”

“We’re making out then you’re on your knees and you’re making me crazy. Then I wake up!”

Tony kissed and pushed him toward the sofa. He sat and Tony dropped to his knees in front of Steve, kissing him still. He leaned forward so he was pressed against Steve, who put his arms around Tony. 

“Like this?” Tony murmured. 

“Oh yes,” Steve answered and kissed Tony. 

An hour later, Steve was lying in his bed with Tony sleeping by his side. He realized that reality was even better than a dream sometimes. Way better.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
